tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Deshwitat Rudbich
Deshwitat Rudbich, commonly known as Desh, is an amoral black mage who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He resurfaced in Ravensworth in 1016 AE and ended up fighting a fierce duel against Gloriana before he was captured. He broke free from prison soon after, however, and disappeared from the city. Biography Early Years Deshwitat was a powerful mage who was trapped in a holy spell by the Clergy of Cardia for 347 years. He was released by soldiers from Yamato in the Third Age, but he slaughtered them for attempting to use him as a weapon. Distreyd Era Desh wandered the world before joining the Grand Alliance when they began liberating various kingdoms which were under the Yamatian yoke. During this time he reaquired several devastating weapons which he had collected before being sealed, but he never found those who were destined to wield them, and so they remained in his possession, unusable. Upon the destruction of the two gods by the Godslayer, he fled back to a hidden stronghold, an he rarely emerged during the ten years since. Instead, he honed his skills to gain even greater power. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Desh appeared in Ravensworth during the ambush and decided to have some fun with the soldiers by twisting their arrows and stuff. He did it because it amused him and because he had somehow noticed that the soldiers were attacking an old companion of his, Axikasha Keiran. He eventually ended up having a magical duel against Gloriana, and although he defeated her, he was captured by the Ravensworth Watch. He fled his cell soon after, and was not seen after the incident. Aliases and Nicknames ; Deshwitwat Rubbish : Used affectionately by Axikasha Keiran and in a mocking tone by Gloriana. Appearance 6 foot 3 in height, he wears a black set of light armor, with a black cape embroided with a pentagram. Always wears black, weather permitting. Jagged spikey hair. Personality and Traits A dark, shadowy man, lost in the vaults of time. Occasionally has fits of rage for no apparent reason. Courageous, but not stupid. Not especially skilled with weaponry, but can hold his own in a fight. Always pushes himself to the limit of his abilities. Has a bit of trouble holding his drink, though. Powers and Abilities Most of his spells require incantations, so they can be blocked by stopping him speaking. If they are interrupted, they can backlash on him, or only manifest with reduced power. He is a rather skilled shadow mage and one of the few people in the world who still know how to cast some of the ancient spells. This is because he was trapped for hundreds of years and lived in a time when shadow magic was more common before the people using such magic were hunted down. Relationships Gloriana Deshwitat and Gloriana instantly hated one another. When Gloriana was ordered to capture or kill Desh who was trying to defeat watchmen in Ravensworth, she did it with pleasure. Desh, however, thought it was only a game and fought against her almost playfully. This did not amuse Gloriana at all who just wished to nail Desh's dick to a burning wall. See also *Desh *Gloriana Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age